School of Noodle
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: AU Present day Phase 4- After the events of Plastic beach, the gang finds themselves stuck in America due to unfortunate circumstances with Noodle ending up having to take a job as a substitute music teacher. When it becomes prevalent that She'll have to start from scratch, the young guitarist is determined to make musicians out of these misfits. Will she succeed?
1. First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

Seemed like anytime the Gorillaz managed to get a break something would always go wrong. It had been over years since the whole el manana incident and over 8 years since plastic beach fiasco, Noodle was finally able to get back into the swing of things and the gang was about to make their big comeback or at least that wa what was planned until documentation issues led to them being stuck in America. the Embassy said it would take a good three months before everything could get squared away.

This meant that until then the Gorrilaz had to make themselves comfortable had frankly become code for get a job, which to Murdoc translated to everyone else getting a job. 2-D managed to get a gig singing at a Mexican restaurant, Russel managed to get a job working as a bouncer and Noodle, well she had applied for a job as a substitute teacher using one of her civilian names.

Principal Rick looked at the resume that Noodle laid in front of him, the to say that it was strange was a bit of an understatement. She cleared her throat .

"well Miss… Gongora is it? In all my years. I have never seen a resume quite like this."

Noodle gave the Principal a cheeky grin. The man however was not impressed.

"Sigh… Look miss Gongora, Most of the stuff on this resume is completely unneeded considering that all we need is a substitute while our Music teacher is on maternity leave. The references you give have all said you have exceptional music ability. All we need is someone who knows a thing about or two and about music and can keep sanity in a room full of 14 and 15 year olds. You understand that right?"

Noodle gave a nod.

"Sure thing."

"Can you start today? Next class is in an hour. Honestly this shouldn't be too bad. We are just running a simple music class here not the next set of Carnegie hall performers. yes sir I'll head over there right now."

The young band member darted toward the door but was stopped in her tracks.

"Miss Gongora Before you leave. I feel like you need to be aware. There is a student, he's not a trouble student or anything, but he does tend to be a little bit of a recluse."

"Oh?"

"They call him Cotton Eyed Joe."

Noodle had to admit she was a bit surprised.

"Why do they call him that?"

"His real name is Joseph Kreacher. When he came to the school his left eye was covered by cotton gauze. Now he wears a patch over the eye."

"Am I allowed to ask what happened?"

"Car wreck, Head on collision with a drunk driver. His brother was killed instantly, caused Joseph's eye to hemorrhage."

Noodle wasn't sure if it was due to her friendship with 2-D or just a case of the sympathy bug, but Noodle started to twist her face in a bit of a frown.

"Sorry to hear that."

"He's a good kid. That's not to say he doesn't get into trouble."

The Principal proceeded to show what appeared to be a Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball poster with a sticky note with the words Reject False Icons plastered over Miley's face. Noodle did everything she could in order to stifle her laughter with admitly mixed result.

"Yeah I have to admit I found it pretty humorously myself. Anyway try to reach out to him if you can I don't want the other kids to feel awkward about him."

"Will do. I better be going. I don't want to be late."

"Miss Gongora, It's room 216."

Noodle could hear the sound of chatter and poorly played insterments. the young woman found herself taking deep breaths as she creaked open the door. There looked to be 20 kids in total all sitting in a large circle. oddly enough, there were four sets of lead, bass, drums and mikes, was this some rock music class or something

"Hello, my name is Suzuki Gonkora. I am your substitute teacher."

The kids however were not reacting.

"Um so I was told by your principle that you are working on an end of the year project?"

Still no reaction. She had to do something to get their attention. She let out a very loud whistle causing the kids to stop in their tracks. .

"Do I have your attention now?"

The kids slowly nodded.

"Hello, my name is Suzuki Gonkora. I am your substitute teacher. I hope we can soon get to know each other. Now before we begin, I want to get a taste of your abilities. Can you guys play a basic scale?"

That would prove to be a big mistake. The next ten seconds would erupt in a chaos of poorly paid notes and a complete lack of rhythm. By the dust of chaos cleared, Noodle's spikey hair stood at the back of her head. Her face twisted into a horrid mix of wide-eyed shock and cringing pain.

"Nuuugh, Um ok…That…That was loud. " Noodle said as she shook off her initial shock. It was pretty obvious at this point that she had a lot of work ahead of her.

"Does anyone here actually no how to play a musical instrument?"

only one or two of the kids raised their hand. Noodle began to rub her eyes,

"Let me guess, most of your class consist of randomly fingering at the instruments and so long as you know how to play Mary Had a Little Lamb you got an A?"

The kids slowly nodded

"Yeah that figures. So how many of you actually know each other?"

Once again only a couple of kids raised their hands.

"well at least that gives us the opportunity to start from scratch. I'm going to be your teacher for a bit and while I'm here I'm going to try and teach you all I can about music. That means I need your cooperation . Everyone streets other with respect. Go it?"

The kids nodded.

"How about we start by introducing ourselves."

The first girl got up in front of the class.

"My name is Natalie gomerez. My family owns a chain of Fast food joints across the city. I'm here because Daddy said if I got one more A, I could get a car."

The next kid to come to the front was a short and had tan skin and black hair.

"My name is Bobby Danials, I'm 14 years old, and my hope is to eventually play an interment so I can entertain my local community."

The kids got up one each explaining more about themselves. Most of the kids were in poorer neighbor hoods in town, some of them actually did want to learn music while others were here because the A looked good on a transcript.

From what the kids told her, Mrs. Simmons as the students called her really did not do much for the class. The kids were left to their own devices while she would check messages on their phone. Some of the kids tried teaching themselves; others just did their own thing.

"Alright. Let's pretend that everything that has happened up to this point just didn't." I was then noodle realized the class was missing someone.

"Hey does anyone know where Joseph Kreacher is?"

 _CREAK_

A pair of long skinny arms, came out of the door pushing the knob away, the owner of said arms was a tall kid with a pencil thin build and unkempt brown hair. An eyepatch covered his left eye, and a sucker stick hanged off the side of his mouth. His eyes went straight to noodle as he pulled the sucker from his mouth.

"Did Mrs. Simmons croak on us or did her bun in the oven finally decide to go _ding?_

The class let out a giggle, even Noodle cracked a grin?  
"The latter. Joseph Kreacher right, you realize your 20 mins late."

"Yeah I know, I had some personal matters I had to take care of. It's not like we do anything anyways."

"I don't think we have any instruments."

"I have my own guitar."

The first thing that caught Noodle's attention as she got the full view of Joseph was his backpack. The whole thing was a blown up "Reject False Icons" picture.

"You a fan of Gorillaz?"

Joseph looked a bit shocked at the question.

"You actually know about them?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Wow you might be the coolest sub in this school."

Joseph grabbed a chair and sat in the back of the class.

"You know Joseph. We were going to use today to get to know the class. Maybe you'd like to tell us about yourself."

"Well you know I'm a fan of Gorillaz."

"What sparked your interest."

"Um I'd rather not talk about it."

Noodle sighed "I understand."

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Miss Gonkora." One of the students asked.

Noodle let out a laugh "ok, I'm from the United Kingdom and I enjoy playing guitar. I also like racing and playing video games. I also like to race,"

All of the sudden the bell rang.

"and it appears as though we are all out of time."

All of the class bolted out the door, all except Joseph.

"May I go to the back room, I'd like to practice."

"Um sure?"

As joseph began to head to the back room, he could not help but take a double take.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

"No I don't think we have met before."

"Huh. Well good luck teaching you're going to need it."

As Joseph closed the door and settled, Noodle could hear the kid sing.

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

 _I got sunshine in a bag_

 _I'm useless but not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

 _I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

 _I got sunshine in a bag_

 _I'm useless but not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

 _It's coming on_

 _It's coming on_

 _It's coming on_

She had to admit, the kid had some skills, but If this kid was as much a Gorillaz fan as he appeared to be, then there was the concern about being recognized. The last thing she wanted to do was put an unnecessary spotlight on herself. If need be she could always quit, but for some reason something wanted her to continue. All the kids here had potential; they just needed some actual lessons, besides if push came to shove, then it wasn't like telling the truth would kill them. Now as to whether she could whip these kids into shape or not was another story.

 **A/N Sorry if this was slow and choppy seems like getting started is always the hardest part. I hope this interest you long enough to stick around and continue reading**


	2. Basics and The Bet

" When playing guitar, there are some things you need to keep in mind. First you need to know the parts. Whether you're playing an electric or an acoustic guitar, the instrument is essentially wood and metal. Copper-wound strings vibrate to create sound. The wooden body resonates that sound to create the warm tones we associate with a guitar. write this down there will be a quiz. The strings run between the headstock of the guitar, where they are affixed to tuning pegs that can be rotated to tighten and slacken them, and the bridge, where they're fixed to the guitar's body. On an acoustic guitar, the strings are fixed to the bridge with removable pegs, and on an electric guitar the strings are generally strung through an eyelet.

The neck of the guitar is the long wooden piece of wood, flat on one side (this is called the fretboard) and curved on the other. The fretboard is inlaid with metal frets that demarcate the different notes.

An acoustic guitar will have a sound hole in the body where the sound will resonate, while an electric guitar will have as many as three magnetic pickups which will channel the sound through an amplifier."

Joseph found himself not keeping his sight from the new music sub. He may have only had one good eye, but there was something about this woman that seemed familiar. From what he could tell she appeared to be Japanese but she had a prominent British accent more importantly she said to have been from the UK, He could tell you the person that first came to his mind but there was no way in heck that was possible.

"Joseph?" Ms. Gongora asked. "You ok? You look like your spacing out on me."

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

"Ok, just don't snore. I doubt I'd be able to talk through that."

Joseph let out a little bit of a grin. The lesson was an average one, it was easy to tell that whoever this Gongora woman was, she wanted to get to the more juicy things, but the basics needed to be taught first. Joseph was knowledgeable enough of the guitar that this teacher's lesson was elementary for him. In the meantime he found himself focusing solely on this teacher.

"Dark Blue hair, thigh high boots, a Full Metal Alchemist T-Shirt, pair of shorts. Darn it all of it seemed like something he could imagine the Noodle wearing, but come on there was no way someone like her would be teaching at this school. Projection probably was the best explanation for what was going on here, a yearning back for the old days before everything changed back when it was him and his brother listening to Gorillaz truth is he had been thinking about his brother recently, that probably had something to do with it. His Dr. Said it was natural for it to take a long time for someone to go through the stages of grief. Still it didn't feel normal.

Beep Beep

"Is it that time already? I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

All of the other kids bolted out of the door. But Joseph stayed behind motionless with a frozen expression on his face. the expression lasted a good couple a minutes before he finally let out a sigh before getting up. Noodle noticed it as she turned her head as she cleaned the blackboard.

"Hey what's up?"

Joseph looked up at his teacher.

"nothing. I've just been thinking about my brother is all,"

"Yeah the Principal. Sorry to hear about his death."

Joseph looked straight at her with an unflinching stair. "He didn't die."

Noodle found herself freezing "What"

"or maybe he didn't die. I don't know. His heart beats but it's like he's not alive. He's like a husk."

"Wait you're saying he's in a coma?"

Joseph nodded.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I just miss him. We were going for a drive, head on collision, last thing I remember is glass shards flying toward me. My aunt says I woke up delirious. "

"Did one of the shards hit your eye?"

Joseph gave a small smirk before lifting up the eye patch revealing an obviously damaged eye. "Dr. Says if I put too much stress on myself it could cause blindness, something about cells bursting and nerve damage or something. Shoot I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

Noodle felt a little guilty for asking questions that she probably had no right asking or at least that was how she felt.

"You know Ms Gongora I think that's why I play music. It calms me, kind of helps me get my mind off of things."

That gave noodle an idea. "You want to play a song with me before you leave?"

Joseph began to perk up a bit and smile.

"You really play?"

"I told you I did."

"you know any Gorillaz?"

"a few, What do you have in mind?"

"Can you play the lead of Feel Good Inc.? I'm more comfortable on the base myself."

Noodle gave one of her cheeky grins. "you know it!"

The two set up and started playing. Joseph singing the melody while playing base, and Ms. Gongora playing the lead.

 _Windmill, windmill for the land_

 _Turn forever hand in hand_

 _Take it all in on your stride_

 _It is sinking, falling down_

 _Love forever, love is free Turn forever you and me_

 _Windmill, windmill for the land_

 _Is everybody in?_

Joseph found himself surprised in regards to how she played. It was if she had known the song by heart, and honestly it was nice to come across another fan. Most of the kids he had come across had never heard of them, and it made him feel kind of isolated, finally someone he had something in common with.

As the song winded down, the two looked at each other and grinned.

"Dang woman you sure know how to play."

Noodle gave a smile. "You're not bad yourself. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was 9 so six years."

"nice."

Joseph began to set his guitar down, a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"you know I could almost swear you were…"

"I was what?"

A grin came over Joseph's face. "It's nothing never mind."

"Hey." Noodle called. Joseph turned his head.

"if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. Ok?

Joseph smiled and walked off.

As Joseph walked out the door, Noodle chuckled. Just wait until the guys got a hold of this.

Speaking of which…

 _Crack_

Murdoc proceeded to break two eggs but proceed to put in the egg shells along with the yolk all while bobbing his head while singing (albeit poorly)

" _Up on melancholy hill there's a plastic tree_

 _Are you here with me?_

 _Just looking out on the day of another dream_

 _Where you can't get what you want but you can get me_

"Oh for the love of…2D where is that bloody hot sauce?!"

2D pulled his head from the cabinet holding a bottle that read _Devil's sweat: A taste of Molten with every drop_.

"is this it Murdoc?"

Murdoc snatched the bottle from 2D's hand while letting out a grumble.

"Give me that." Murdoc proceeded to pop the cap and poor the bottle into the pan. The eggs appeared to dissolve and steam started escape from the top. 2D began to bit his nails nervously.

"Uh…Murdoc I'm not sure eggs are supposed to melt like that. Are you sure you're not using too much hot sauce?"

"2D my good man, You can never have too much hot sauce."

"The metal inside the pan is constricting."

This had been the Gorillaz life for the past week and a half. Originally it was Murdoc's idea for everyone to live on the down low and try to not parade themselves around and live normal lives until they got back to London. That had been a lot harder than he imagined there were no private Island to go to plastic or otherwise, just a rundown house with a few small rooms and a basement in a backwater Texas town. Truth was Murdoc was bored, No girls, no adoring fan, not even a Mexican prison.

Russel sat at a desk while paging through a Game Informer magazine. Truth was it felt nice being back at his normal size, bad news was he had to deal once agin with the bickering of 2D and Murdoc .

"What are you two bickering about now?" He shouted as he looked up and saw the melting pan, he face palmed.

"Murdoc is cooking again isn't he?"

It was at this pint the door opened

"Lucy I'm home!" The voice of Noodle rang out as she came in with a tray full of sushi.

Noodle came up the stairs and managed to catch glimpse of Murdoc's culinary disaster.

"looks like I made the right call…again."

"Hey," Murdoc shouted with what sounded like a snort. "it's Gorillaz's first lady."

"I'm Gorillaz's only lady."

"So you now have went through two days as a contributing member of society, how does it feel?"

"Good the kids are good, they are rough but they have potential."

"Good, Good," Murdoc mumbled as he sipped on booze."

"I think on of the kids knows who I am."

SPPPP! Murdoc bgin to chuckle

"Sure they do. There isn't anyone one in this bloody town that's heard of us. Beside remember we all promised not to make any big halaboo about the Gorillaz, here we are just normal people.

Noodle chuckled.

"Yeah uh huh, and how is that working for you Mr. I miss Plastic Beach? and this kid is a huge fan. Remember that Reject False Icons Campaign we made? The kid made an entire backpack out of it. He's been staring at me for the past couple of days. He ether knows for shore, or he at least suspects it"

"10 bucks says you're full of it."

Noodle smiled "Alright. 10 bucks if he confronts me about it tomorrow."

"You're on."

Murdoc began wide eyed as he noticed Russel on the phone.

"What the bloody eck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm ordering a pizza. I'm not risking my stomach on your cooking."

"There is nothing wrong with my…"

KABOOM

the pan exploded a fire began to engulf the kitchen. Alarms began to beep and then the sprinklers activated. Murdoc raised a finger.

"Do they have stuffed crust?"

Noodle gave a cheeky smile. "sushi anyone?"


	3. It's DARE

Joseph had thought about what his teacher had said yesterday, and he figured that he at least give the teacher an apology for the way he had acted toward her the past couple of days. The question was how was he going to go about it. What exactly could he tell her? "Hey Ms Gonkora sorry for looking at you in such a strange way over the past couple of days It's just you look like one of my all-time favorite musicians that I have for the biggest majority of my life, but I know it's probably self-projection and my imagination running wild. The kid began to rub his temple "ah man even in my head that sounds stupid." Today Ms Gonkora was teaching the class some of the basic chords. Joseph had found himself tuning out the lesson it was things he knew anyway, this feeling in his chest however couldn't wait unless he wanted to start seeing Noodles everywhere first the music teacher and then the p lady who knew maybe his own aunt would not be safe from the psychosis Joseph imagined himself going through

"Get ahold of yourself Joey,"

he said to himself.

"Just tell her the truth and be done with it you'll laugh you'll cry you can talk about how Gorillaz has influenced your life. It will be fun it will be fun. As the rest of students bolted out of the classroom. Joseph found himself leaning on Ms Gonkora's desk.

"Um excuse me Ms Gonkora?" The teacher looked at him and smiled.

"Something wrong?"

Joseph looked around to make sure other people weren't around. Took a deep breath before finally letting everything spill out.

"Look my brother introduced me to Gorillaz when I was young in fact it was one of the things we had in common with each other. So that's why I've become so obsessed with the band as of late and I've noticed that with it coming closer to 2 years since the accident I've found myself getting more and more stressed about it."

Noodle had a feeling where this was going but she didn't say anying.

"yes."

"I actually thought, or I guess I imagined that you might be Noodle, you know the Gorillaz lead guitarist? That's why I thought you looked familiar, but I mean I'm self-projecting."

Noodle cracked a grin.

"So you think I look Like Noodle huh?"

"Well I mean yeah the blue hair and all. But I mean there is no way someone from Gorillaz would be here in a plus like this."

noodle began to giggle. "Oh I know, I mean if I were Noodle that would mean I'd be some kind of super karate master."

"Yeah and fought zombies, and pirates, and demons."

"Don't forget shapeshifters."

the two began to laugh, Joseph laughed to the point he had to catch his breath.

"ridiculous isn't it? Anyway thanks for understanding."

"It's ok. You're going through a rough time and that's understandable. If it makes you feel any better your not the forest one to ell me this. In fact I've been told a couple of times the resemblance I have with her is uncanny."

Joseph nodded. "I'll bet. anyway I'll be going now. See ya."

A bit of relief, came over Joseph as he walked out. So it wasn't just him, a lot of people saw the similarities. He could only imagine that she'd been a hit a comic-con or something. he could finally breathe a sigh of relief knowing this was off his chest. That was until…

"WOO-HOO! IN YOUR FACE MURDOC I WIN!"

Joseph began to grimace. why that little, Murdoc really? She was making fun of him. of course she thought it was stupid, just a crazy fanboy he heard it before . Seeing red he found himself storming back into the room.

"Look, I get it's stupid and silly and juvenile! but you don't have to make fun of me because of it. I know you're a sub and all but I would have thought you'd have a bit more professionalism than that.'

noodle just looked at him completely baffled she would have sworn he was far away, but obviously she was too loud, now she had put herself in a spot. She could deny she was Noodle and then say she was teasing, but it would make her look like a complete jerk. As Joseph began to walk out, she decided to risk it.

"Joseph wait."

Joseph turned around annoyed. "what?"

"What if I told you that you weren't imagining things?"

Joseph found himself snickering

"Oh what so you're Noodle now?"

"The one and only."

"prove it.

Noodle didn't say anything. Joseph shook his head and began to head out the door. That was until…

 _It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up_

 _It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up_

 _It's DARE_

 _It's DARE_

 _You've got to press it on you_

 _You just think it, that's what you do baby_

 _Hold it down there_

 _Jump with them all, and move it_

 _Jump back and forth_

 _And feel like you were there yourself_

 _Work it out_

Joseph couldn't tell you what changed, but when she started singing and dancing, something clicked. If it was an illusion, then the illusion was complete. As Noodle continued singing and dancing, she gestured him to join in, in which he obliged the two were able to keep in sync with each other, but it was obvious noodle was the most experienced one. Joseph found himself breathing lightly. Was this real, or was his imagination really playing with him. If this was pretend, it was the most realistic game of pretend; it was the most realistic one he had been a part of. if it was real, then he had a hard time believing it.

The song came to an end, and Noodle gave a smile. "How is that for proof?"

Joseph just stood their frozen

"You're real. I mean you're the real thing.

noodle nodded.

"Wow ok." Joseph said starting to breath shallow.

"Wow ok, um this is a lot to take in. I need to catch my breath. I need to…I need to…"

Joseph took a single step and passed out.

"Joseph."

Noodle turned the kid around and checked his pulse. He was fine, but obviously unconscious. There was only one person she could trust with something like this.

She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Russel are you there? Are you working? Good, I need your help with something, and Russel, don't tell Murdoc.


	4. Will you help me hide a body?

Noodle leaned over the side of the bed, as Joseph regained consciousness, the he found himself mumbling.

"Hey kiddo." Noodle whispered

"Ugh, Aunt Wanda?

"Shh…relax you've been out for nearly six and a half hours.

I had the weirdest dream. My teacher revealed herself to be Noodle you know from the Gorillaz? Weirdest fever dream I ever had I can tell you that. Where are we? is it time to go to school?

"You're in my house on North 27 Street."

Joseph's eyes opened wide "North 27 Street!

"Shhh…"

Joseph fumbled around before switching on a light, slumping back as his eyes made contact with Noodles.

"Ms. Gongora, oh my gosh you heard all that?"

Noodle started to giggle. "Joseph it's all right."

"Look I've been meaning to tell you the reason why, I've been looking at you funny because…"

Joseph found himself cutting off his speech as he gazed at the giant of the man that was Russel.

"Uh hi…? He said as he found himself

"Joseph this is my Buddy Russel.'

'Yo it's nice to meet ya man." Russel said as Joseph felt the crushing force of the man's grip.

The young boy liked the corner of his mouth as he stared at the man. A woman that looked an awful lot like The Gorillaz's lead guitarist, and a man that looked a lot like their drummer, there was coincidence, and then there is "How much proof do you need you freaking idiot?" It was at that moment Joe decided to risk embarrassment and confront the question that had been rolling in his mind since he met his new "teacher."

"It wasn't a fever dream was it."

"No." Noodle said

"You're really Noodle, and you…you're Russel."

Joseph shook his head and giggled as his body slumped down the bed his hand sliding down his face.

"What are the odds?" He mumbled. "of all the things. One of your all-time favorite bands not only shows in your town, but their lead guitarist decides to take a teaching job at your school."

"Are you going to faint again?"

"No I got it I got it." Joseph took a couple of deep breaths. "Just…How…I mean Aren't you guys supposed to be in London?"

Russel grumbled. "Someone decided to delete all our online information and lock out our passports. Which means we're stuck here in the States until someone can clear things up."

"That's a bit anti-climactic I was actually hoping you were going to say space aliens or bigfoot or something. Well either way welcome to the Backwater Junction of Blackduck Texas where absolutely nothing happens here."

"Oh give it time. Trouble seems to find us everywhere we go."

"Noodle!" Murdoc shouted from downstairs "Be a sweetheart and tuck me in will you."

Noodle rolled her eyes. "Russ can you stay with Joseph while I take care of Murdoc?"

"Sure thing."

Joseph found himself blankly staring at Russel. If you told him a couple a days ago that he'd be in this situation he would have laughed it off. Yet it was a little hard to ignore what was right in front of his eyes.

"Wow. I just don't believe it. I mean I'd figure I might see you guys in concert eventually but up close like this?"

"So what's your story kid? How did you become a fan?"

Joseph breathed a deep sigh and smacked his head against the pillow.

"My brother introduced me to you guys back in 2010 he was in an alternative rock group of his own and he took inspiration from others. You happened to be his favorite group. Some of my best memories of him are when we would go out on drives and he'd pop in one of your albums."

"Noodle said something about your brother. May I ask what happened?"

"Um…" Now Joseph felt himself starting to break a bit. Russel bit his lip.

"Look kid don't I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Um we were going for a drive one day. It was in the middle of the evening. My bro and I had just finished looking at different schools. We were Jamming to 19-2000 and all of a sudden this guy came from out of nowhere and sideswiped us. The last thing I remember was glass shards heading towards me."

"Is that why you got that patch."

Joseph nodded as tears started to stream down his face. "It wasn't until later we found out the guy was twice over the legal limit, somehow he was able to make it out with a couple of bruises. Yet my brother's in a hospital hooked up to machines.

Joseph finally broke down and sobbed "It's not fair. He didn't do anything to deserve it!"

Russel gently wrapped his arms around Joseph's slender body

"Come here little buddy."

Russel patted his back as Joseph wept. "I guess the reason why I obsess over you guys so much is I feel like you're the only thing I have left to remember my brother by."

"I can't say I know how you feel because I ain't you," Russel said "but I do know what it's like to feel like something has been wrongly taken from you."

"Thanks Russ."

"Mind if I call you Joey?

"eh, better than Cotton Eye Joe."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask."

Noodle lightly ran up the stairs inside to see the sight of the two boys hugging it out. a smile came over her face. "everything okay up here?"

"Yeah girl we're good."

Joseph looked at the clock as it flashed 9:30 PM.

"Oh Snap. My aunt's going to kill me. Um Ms Gongora, I mean Noodle I mean…pfftt do you have a phone I can borrow.

Noodle handled him her cell. The phone rang a couple of times before someone appeared to pick up.

"Yeah Aunt Wanda, yeah don't worry I'm fine had an accident at school so my teacher took me to her house. What happened? Uh I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. No I didn't get jumped good grief. What Again?! He's going to catch that store on fire one of these days. Uh huh…oh um. I wouldn't hold my breath but I'll ask her."

Joseph leaned over to Noodle. My Uncle kind of caught fire to his shop…again. My aunt wants to ask if you would mind if I spent the night.

"Sure thing."

Russel pulled Noodle aside "we sure that's a good idea? I mean Murdoc gets really ticked at uninvited guest and you know what he did to that eel."

"It'll be fine. We'll just keep Joseph up here and make sure to sneak him out before Murdoc wakes up. You know how late he sleeps."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Grumble

Joseph gave a sheepish blush "sorry, haven't eaten in a while."

Russel got up from his seat.

"We got some leftover pizza in the refrigerator, stuffed crust. I'll be right back,"

As Russel headed downstairs Joseph found himself staring at all the posters and memorabilia on the walls and ceiling.

"Wow. Look bro, I'm up close and personal with the Gorillaz. Dang he would be so geeking out right now."

"What was your brother like if you don't mind me asking?" Noodle asked.

"He's your age, tan a pretty boy, I was always jealous of his looks."

"Your only 15 I'm sure you'll have a look unique of your own. What was the name of his band?"

"Tommy and the Jolly Rogers."

"Is that his name?

Joseph nodded. "I got to ask. Everything that happened to you and the Gorillaz in your video's, it all happened?"

"Every bit of it."

"All planned?"

"Some of it was others not so much."

"And I thought I had problems. You're like the living example of what would happen if Tank Girl and Japanese anime had a baby."

Noodle chuckled "not sure if I heard that one before."

"hey how did you bring me here?"

That question stopped Noodle in her tracks

"Um well…"

 _Six and a half hours earlier_

"be careful with him ok? I don't want him to snap like a twig."

"man did anybody tell this kid to eat a dang sandwich?"

Russel placed the kid in the back of the trunk of the car. He slammed the door shut but it wouldn't close.

 _Slam Slam Slam_

"Russel are you insane?!"

"Just give me a few…"

 _Slam_

"There it fits."

Images of Lawsuit after Lawsuit flooded Noodle's mind. If she thought Murdoc was going to be ticked off before, the idea of litigation would really drive him over the deep end.

"If I get sued over this Murdoc's going to try to kill me."

"Well if you hadn't revealed yourself and went all, I'm Noodle I'm Noodle we wouldn't be doing this."

"I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"I thought the same thing when I jumped into the sea and ate the radioactive fish. Didn't think it was after I got put in a zoo."

Noodle fell silent for a bit. The Aftermath of plastic beach still weighed on everyone's mind. It was In a strange way, it left a mark on them even more so then some of their past adventures, Noodle especially maybe it was because it was the first time she was actually afraid of being replaced. Seeing that cyborg clone made her wonder if she could have been discarded or forgotten, Murdoc definitely seemed shockes when she first stepped on plastic beach. Granted when she had shipped herself off to Murdoc's house there seemed to be a happy reunion, but Noodle couldn't help but think of what would have happened if none of what had happened over the past 10 years would have not happened.

"Hey Russ, Thanks for having my back."

The duo managed to pull up to the apartment, Murdoc could be seen taking a shower.

"How are we going to get the kid passed Murdoc?

Noodle managed to grab a body bag from the trunk of the car.

"What the heck is that doing in our car?" He looked at the stitching on the front of the bag. it read _property of Murdoc Niccals_. Russel just shook his head "You know what. I'm done questioning things. "

"Murdoc loves to play the game Hide the Body, which is what we are going to play.'

The two managed to stuff the young teen in the body bag.

"All right you take on end I take the other. " Once inside the duo proceeded to go up the stairs. But they were greeted by the sight of Murdoc clad in a bath towel with his arms crossed and a grimace on his face.

"Just what in Dante's Inferno are you two doing?"

"playing a game of hide the body. Right Russel?" She then started singing blatantly off key

 _Will you help me hide a body?_

 _C'mon we can't delay_

 _No one can see him on the floor,_

 _Get him out the door,_

 _Before he can decay!_

Murdoc groaned and rolled his eyes. "Just do it quite and quick. I don't want the apartment stinking and attracting the landlord's attention. "

As Murdoc walked to his bedroom, Noodle and Russel breathed a sigh of relief. They took the body bag up to Noodle's room before shutting the door, unzipping the bag and placing Joseph on the bed.

"Whew, we did it." the duo High fived each other.

"and that was when you woke up." Noodle said as she finished her story.

Joseph looked at her with an open mouth of shock. "Ok, I am so happy I was unconscious for all of that."

A tremor could be felt as Russel walked up the stairs. A giant plate of Pizza.

"Hey Pizza!" He shouted. Joseph's mouth watered at the site of the food. "thanks Russel."

"No problem." Russel then let out a big yawn. "I'm going to Snoozeville. Night Noodle, night Joey.

"Joey?"

"Yeah that's what Russel calls me. Feel free to call me that if it's easier. Just don't call be Cotton Eye I hate that name."

"Will do."

"So what now?"

"well I can't let you leave the room except maybe to use the bathroom, but I got movies I got video games, feel free to knock yourself out."

"Where will you sleep?"

Noodle unfolded a bed from the wall and smiled "Sometimes I have to share a room with 2D."

The biggest part of the Night consisted of Joseph and Noodle playing video games, going through old music videos and watching Courage the Cowardly Dog. this honestly felt weird for Joseph, he'd admit it, he was a fanboy especially with Noodle and if one were to ask him how he would react to meeting any of the members for the first time, he'd picture himself begging for autographs and asking for pictures. Yet here was playing with Noodle and hanging out with her almost as if she were his big sister. Was it disappointing? Heck no but it was weird and he had to admit he kind of liked it.

Noodle tossed the remote to Joseph. "I'm going to sleep but you can to continue watching if you want."

"Sure you won't be kept awake?"

"Murdoc talks in his sleep. That is all."

"Eh I tend to sleep better when sound is in the background anyway."

"Alright good night."

"hey Noodle?"

"Hmm?"

"thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there."

"No problem goodnight."

Joseph tossed and turned a bit before a thought entered his mind.

"How are we going to explain this to the kids at school?"

Noodle bit her lip unsure how to respond "Um, what they don't know won't hurt them right?"

Giggling occurred for the rest of the night before the sandman finally came.

 **A/N: Finally. Little Disclaimer I don't know if I'm being way OOC with Noodle or any of the main cast, based on what I've seen I don't think so, but if I am feel free to criticize. Hope you enjoy the read I hope to be getting back to focus on the actually class soon, peace and good will to all and have a happy Halloween.**


	5. Meet the Daddy

"Joey…Joey wake up."

Joseph threw the covers over his head only for them to be ripped from under him.

"Wow…oomph."

He looked up to see Noodle standing over him with an outstretched hand.

"Come on we need to go,"

"Is Murdoc up already?"

"He doesn't normally get up till like 11:00 but we need to go so we are better safe than sorry."

Joseph let out a sigh before stretching his back. He was lucky in this case that he had slept already clothed. The room filled with Noise as the song Do Ya thing could be heard coming from down stairs. The young boy followed Noodle's lead sneaking stealthy in order to not be seen. It was then that a feeling hit Joseph, it was a feeling that hit's just about every everyone when they first wake up.

"Uh Noodle, can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure just try to make it quick."

Joseph ran into the bathroom breathing a sigh of relief as he relieved himself. He quickly became alerted as he saw the knob of the door turn. Noodle ran ahead to make sure Russel was their waiting for them.

"Noodle, we have a problem." Russel said.

"What?" Noodle asked.

"Murdoc decided to get up early. He is heading to the Bathroom…and he is naked."

Noodle let out a sharp gasp "Joey is in there!"

Russel dipped his head and closed his eyes. "Lord have mercy on his soul."

Joseph managed to duck behind a curtain, as the door opened. He was greeted by the sight of a naked Murdoc humming what he recognized to be the song 5/4. While Joseph did think about getting close to the Gorillaz, this was a little too close.

Murdoc looked at the mirror and smiled at his reflection showing his gritty pointy teeth.

"Well aren't you a handsome devil, Hmmhmmhmm," Joey probably would have found himself laughing at Murdoc's interaction if it wasn't for the fact that he was staring at his bare rear end. The young boy tried to sneak past but the creaking of footsteps caused Murdoc to raise his head.

"Huh."

The Basset looked around but Joey darted to the opposite direction that Murdoc was turned. Murdoc just shrugged and continued grooming himself. Joey managed to get to the door before being pulled out by a pair of arms. The rather close encounter had eft him in a frozen state of wide eyed terror. It took him a minute to realize that Noodle was trying to talk to him."

"Joey, Joey are you ok?"

Joey opened his mouth but nothing came out. It took a minute before sound would finally come out.

"I have seen things that no man should see."

Noodle chuckled. "I tell myself that every day. come on."

The trio managed to dart through the kitchen out the backdoor before darting into the car.

Noodle and Russel breathed a sigh of relief. "When we made it. Where is your house from here?

"5 miles that way."

Once everyone knew that they were in the clear, the trio erupted with laughter.

"Man I can't believe you were able to sneak past Murdoc."

"I can't either." Joey said with a half laugh while blushing. "I will say this. I love you guys, big fan but that too close, too close, a little too close."

"yeah seeing Murdoc Naked is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Well maybe I'd wish it on my absolute worst enemy."

"Now you know to an extent what we live like."

"You've seen Murdoc naked ?"

"I've seen all three of these guys naked since I was 10."

Joey shuttered. "Poor lady."

"Hey thanks for letting me spend the night."

"No, problem. Maybe we can convince Murdoc to let you in next time and you could meet everyone under better circumstances."

"Cool. I'd love to meet 2D next time. Stop here."

The Trio popped up to a driveway. Noodle looked outside to what must have been Joey's house the place was like a Penthouse.

"Wow. You didn't mention anything to the class about you being rich."

"Yeah my family owns the apartments,"

"Hey who's the guy in the suit?" Russel pointed

Joey looked over outside with a grin coming over his face.

"Hey that's my dad."

Joey bolted out of the car before running back.

"Come on I want you to meet him."

Noodle decided to oblige and unbuckled her seatbelt. Russel on the other hand decided to stay in the car.

Joey gave a full sprint and wraped his arms around his dad.

"Dad what are you doing here? I figured you'd be at the hospital watching over Tommy."

"Eh your aunt and uncle are busy at the shop trying to fix things up so I figured I'd meet you here."

"Oh hey dad meet my teacher, this is N…" Joey stopped himself "…Ms. Suzuki Gonkora."

"I know who she is," He reached arm forward offering a handshake. "My name is Thomas Sr. Full name is Thomas White Kreacher."

Noodle found herself eying the man up and down. He was dressed in a white suit, a black coat, dress jeans as well as a black hat. What was probably the most interesting aspects about him were his thick specks and his bushy goatee. Looking into his eyes, she saw something she knew all too well. It was the same eyes she had seen both and Murdoc and herself. He had seen things,

"Charmed," she said bluntly.

"The staff and I have been taking bets as too how long you'd last. Most say a week. Something tells me you can last longer."

Noodle found herself a bit surprised. "You're a teacher."

"Chemistry."

Noodle found herself looking at the penthouse and at his clothes. She wanted to avoid looking suspicious, but it was really hard not to. "Bit of a lavish lifestyle for a Chemistry teacher don't you think?"

"Oh it's a retirement job. I'm an investor and business owner."

"Huh I see."

"My son's enjoying your class. says you played with him a couple of times. He called me on the phone everyday telling me about it."

"Your son has talent, if he keeps practicing and keeps his spirits up he can be a good guitarist."

"Appreciate that. It's a family thing. I played a bit of Basset in collage, course that _Hurumurmurm_ years ago. I apologize for having him have to crash your house. Things haven't exactly been easy for us since well I'm sure you know. Anyway I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Naw Joey was a good sport, and the kid behaved himself

Thomas looked over at his son. "What about you? Did you have fun? Did things get too crazy?"

Joey looked at noodle giving that look of asking permission.

"It's fine." Noodle whispered

"Trust me dad when we get settled I have a story to tell you."

"Uh oh. I know what that means, would you like to stay Ms. Gonkora. We have Coffee, I can get Room service."

Noodle shook her head. "As much as I would love to. I really need to go, By Joey see you Monday."

Noodle got back into the car and watched as the father and son went inside. She sighed and buckled her seatbelt. Russel just shook his head. "Poor kid, wonder if he feels like second wheel."

"that's a man with past demons. I mean how many chemistry teachers do you know that can afford a penthouse?"

"Well look at us. I mean how many rock bands can say they went through the stuff we have?"

"That's what worries me."

"Whatcha thinking, Government official or secret agent?"

"I…I don't know. I just hope whatever those demons are they don't come back to bite Joey. I don't know maybe that's my paranoia talking."

"You see a bit of you in him don't you?"

"I guess a little, maybe I like interacting with people younger than me."

"I dig. You always were the baby of the group."

Noodle chuckled "let's go."

"Hey Noodle, Let's not tell Murdoc about the penthouse. I don't want to give him ideas."

Noodle grinned "Agreed."

 **A/N uh…wow this chapter took a lot more of a dramatic turn than I originally intended, and I added a bunch of exposition that was originally not intended. I hate to not do anything with it, but I like it. By the way, it's not hard to figure out if you understand the reference. Peace to all, and have a Happy Halloween.**


	6. The New Student

**A/N: Wow last time I worked on this, Trump wasn't making America Great again *BOO HISSSS!* Yeah low hanging fruit I know, but on a serious note, wow it's been nearly six months since I updated this thing and wow have things have changed. New Year, New President, New Ways the internet can show off man's stupidity, and Gorrilaz have finally started releasing new songs. (Took you guys long enough.)**

 **I've also begun to work on more original stuff, so maybe you'll someday get to see Joey and the other characters in their own original universe. Who knows. Anyway talked long enough, on with the story.**

" or Every Good Boy Does Fine. These are the line notes of the treble clef. or FACE are the space notes of the treble."

Joey spaced out in the middle of the lesson and based on the look on Noodle's face, she wanted to too. It still felt weird knowing that he had pretty much had a sleepover with his idol, funny thing is when he told his dad about it, the old man didn't believed him. So he eventually stopped talking about it. It didn't matter if they believed him or not, he knew the truth.

The lesson today was kind of boring. It was all stuff that he knew. Still it had to be taught most of these kid's didn't know music notes from a hole in the ground." Things got interesting however when the door opened.

"Oh?" Noodle asked as she pressed up on the chalk.

A kid dressed in a polo shirt and light tan khaki pants stood in front of the door. He had a light tan, a thick speck of glasses. Joey could not help but chuckle a bit. For once, here was a kid that looked skinnier than he did.

Sweat poured down the kids face as he gasped to catch his breath.

"Is this…is this music class?"

"Yes."

"Sor…Sorry I'm late. Dads truck had a flat tire on the way here. So I had to bolt.

"It's alright. What's your name?"

"Nathen, Nathen Grant, but my friends call me Nate.

Joey raised his hands slightly signaling that he was offering a seat.

"Why don't you sit next to Joey over there?"

"Yes mam."

As Nathan sat his backpack down, joey decided to initiate the conversation."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much."

Joey was initially surprised by Nathan's thick Australian accent, he didn't know why, but for some reason he found it well cool. Nathan grinned as he gazed at Joey's Backpack

"Cool Backpack mate. You a Gorillaz fan?"

"Yep."

"Where did you get it?"

"I didn't, I made it."

"You made that? Nice. Hopefully they don't sue you for copyright infringement."

"Well I think Noodle would be cool with it, Murdoc not so much."

The two began to chuckle before noodle called on Nate.

"So Nathan can you tell us a little bit about yourself. We always like learning about new students and I think frankly the students want a break from this lesson.

All eyes gazed at the new kid who in question took a large gulp.

"Well My name is Nathan Benjamin Grant. I'm originally from Australia in case my accent didn't give that away. My was a business investor and my mom was a wildlife biologist before we moved here to the states. I spent my childhood in the Bush so…"

Joey chuckled "Heh That explains why he'd come to a place like this."

"I also like to play the bass."

Joey found himself straitening up upon hearing this.

"Oh really," Noodle remarked. "You play."

"Since I was kid."

"Well I hope that you enjoy are class."

Thank you miss.

When Nate sat down, joey couldn't help but smile.

"You play Bass?" Joey asked.

Nate nodded.

Joey tried holding back his excitement, but he had to admit, it was hard.

"Would you possible be interested in…playing with someone?"

"well, yeah actually. I was kind of hoping to find a band in need of a bass player, but the principle says that not very man of the students are musically inclined.

Joey's smile widened.

"Um well I play lead and I sing so maybe you and I mean all we need now is two more people and we'd be all set."

Noodle smiled as she noticed the two kids whispering from the corner of her eye. When the bell rang, Joey and Nathan gathered their stuff.

"You two looked like you were having a good conversation." Noodle said as she cleaned up the chalkboard.

Nathan began to blush a bit. "Sorry Miss Gongora. I really need to learn when to keep my yap shut."

Noodle giggled. "Guys it's fine I can tell you already know most of this stuff."

"Nathan and I are going to try and start a band." Joey said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah we just need to find another lead and then we'll be all set."

Noodle smiled a bit.

"Well I wish you two luck."

"Thanks," Nate said. "If you don't mind I have to go. Mom will probably want to know where I am at. "

"you go ahead I'll catch up."

Nate nodded and left.

"You're making friends." Noodle said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah thanks, do you think the whole band thing will work out?"

"I can only teach you, what you decide to do is up to you and you only."

Joey nodded.

"Uh hey Joey, I hate to ask, but did you tell him who I was?"

"Nah, didn't see the point. As it is I don't think he'd belive me even if I did tell the truth. Why?"

"Nothing, I'd just appricate it if maybe we kept this thing between us. I'd like to keep a low key."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

With that, Joey left

 **A/N: Sorry if the chapter is short or jarring. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. As always don't forget to review. Feedback means a lot. Love you all,**


End file.
